Youth
by Noiseee
Summary: 苏英。和朋友的联文


年轻情人

01

我坐在王子街的街头，怀里抱着一根蠢到爆的法棍，不远处有一群等吃的鸽子。

Scottie和Artie正在我的脚边玩耍。苏格兰入秋很快，这才九月，青石地板上便铺上一层厚厚的枯叶地毯，将初秋的寒意涂上屋檐与风衣衣领。可这丝毫没有左右两只小猫的好动心。它们已经两岁，仍还像三个月大那样好奇活泼，狭小的庭院留不住脚步，蔓延至远方的街道是它们新的游乐场。在秋叶里打滚，两只小猫玩得有够欢乐。"Scottie，小心你的爪子，可别划伤Artie。"我扔了几根鱼仔，说服头顶橘毛的小猫收起尖锐的爪子。

格特尔（Guettel）超市的女孩总爱往我的纸袋里塞上一堆无用的东西，哪怕我只不过是买了两包猫粮。购物袋（bag）、超市打折卷，还有今天这根又粗又糙的法棍（baguette），如果没有多余的明送秋波，相信我会为这位英语拼写游戏好手给予发自内心的赞美，而不是将写满暧昧情话的便利贴扔到垃圾桶里。

每隔十分钟，远处的火车站里就会涌出又一波人流，像是流水线上的威士忌，挤出窄门，带着或好奇或惊讶的视线，审视这座山地上的历史名城。当然同样的，他们很快也会失去兴趣，在现实的怪力面前，兴奋泡沫是那么不堪一击。生活就是这样，壮丽的荷里路德宫近在眼前，可你的脑袋却被狗屁生活狠狠地踩在脚下。

一辆塞满人的红色大巴在我的眼前逝去，夸张的喷字遮挡了乘客们百无聊赖的神态，也将一行字挤入我的眼帘——"Welcome to London，来自英格兰最诚挚的邀请信"——仿佛夹带尖锐的伦敦腔，在我的耳际旁大吼回荡，可我却万般不屑，除了百年的工业浓烟还有更加繁忙刻薄的生活外，这座南方城市不过是地图上的一点，同处名为"英国"的列车上，不同的车厢注定了彼此毫无联系。

一双眼睛出现在我的脑海，傲慢而不屈，尖锐的视线仿佛要把我千剖万剐。"英格兰。"我无声冷笑，嘲讽哈德良长城一侧的地域。从口袋里熟练地掏出一根烟，弥散口腔的浊香里夹杂尼古丁的镇定，还有多余杂念的抛去。"英格兰。"我嚼碎每一个音节，由喉咙深处无声细索，好像吐出一个生僻的单词，好像它只出现在不存在的幻想。

就像那一双眼睛，就像我与伦敦的不曾遇见。

突然，一道力量施加在我的双膝，毫无防备的一击，换来了我一瞬间的惊慌失措，以及苦苦等待的鸽子们的一顿美餐——怀中的法棍砸落到地上，惊动了静候的羽翼，仰面晒太阳的Scottie，还有造成这一切的罪魁祸首——Artie惊讶地望着我，趴在膝盖上的小爪子立马松开，它本欲取下的鱼仔打翻在我的掌心，啪嗒啪嗒地揉入白鸽展翅的碎响，连同那一刻它的双目，刺疼了我的心。

那双祖母绿的眼睛里写满了惊恐。无论是眼前的这只折耳猫，还有与它同名的他。

"亚瑟。"我的声音听起来就像是生锈的铁窗被推开时那样刺耳，仿佛此刻漏出喉间的声音是什么禁语。这不过是一个名字，一个在街上吼一句说不定就会有人回头应和的普通单词，这不过如此，这更是本该如此。

至少对于"柯克兰"而言如此，但对于"斯科特"以及两年来账户上一笔笔划去伦敦的存款而言，不过是自欺欺人的狡辩。

02

兄弟。我们的关系诞生于血缘，却不相似得仅靠户口簿上冷冰冰的文字证明关系。我继承了母亲的一头红发，锐利性格得让我活得像一个愤世将士。而他却留着一头金发，风里拂过时像是月色编织而成的美丽光丝。

我真希望没你这个哥哥。同一句话他骂了整整十六年。客厅、厨房、我的床上，亚瑟不分任何场合地高声鄙弃。他有着一双与我相近的眼睛，但这时存于我双目里是占据上风的狡猾，而他是愤怒与期待。我讨厌他嘴上的拐弯抹角，可我爱惨了卡在他喉间的低语呻吟，于是我咬破了他的唇角，用深度的舌吻向这只炸毛的小猫索取欢愉。

我们是冠以同一个姓氏的兄弟，但我们的行为举止却更像是疯狂的情人。我会赏他一个拳头，他也会恶狠狠地踹我一脚，但结局通常不是挨骂，而是换在床上的下半场争夺。他沉迷于弥散在舌间的烟草与骂声，而我深陷在他的反击还有身上散发的淡淡芳香——花园里的蔷薇在他的照料下绽放美丽，而他却在我的身下成为最契合的年轻情人。

禁果的滋味像是烂掉的香烟，深吸一口后，再也无法戒掉。这份爱恋甜蜜得引我自甘沉浸，但也形成了无形的铁锁，束缚常规的同时，扭曲了畸形的童话故事。以自由为界限，我们共酌这份欢愉，可愈发强烈的占有欲却像是潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，我窥窃他的秘密，而命运就由此撬开了禁忌牢笼的铁门。

亚瑟•柯克兰是我的。他不仅与我分享同一个姓氏，他还与我共品欲望的甘甜。他的后庭记住我的尺寸，而我也深知哪个地方能撕裂他的假正经伪装。我要在这副漂亮的身体上印下我的痕迹，我要让那双傲慢的眼睛里只映落我的身影，我要让那张得理不饶人的嘴巴只吐出暧昧的身影，我要让亚瑟•柯克兰成为我的人，我的所有品！

我把他留在我的身边，用结实的皮带和粗暴的性爱。一夜的疯狂，我用快感撕裂了他的挣扎，而他用绝望的泪水预告了我的失败。我强占他，温柔的吻咽下无助的呻吟，冲撞的下体换来满足与更深的悲痛。蔷薇的芳香掺入甜腻混乱的鼻息交缠，蓟花带上我的所有在他的腰际永生绽放。被绑在充斥欲望与暴力的床上，亚瑟像是干涸河床上的鱼，在爱与恨的矛盾里挣扎反侧。骑在他的身上，我像是一团烈火，竭力地靠近企图表达心声，可却如赌徒焚尽一切。

我想我爱他，可抢在我生涩地表露心声前，亚瑟却恶狠狠地合门逃离。命运使我们像乱麻一样交集缠绵，但最后终回落到仅剩文字的冰冷关系。

他或许去了伦敦。这座英格兰都市对他有莫名的吸引力，他在泰晤士河里看到诗与画意，而我只收获到灰蒙蒙的天空以及自己蠢到爆的倒影。如果没有那夜的强占，也许亚瑟会待在爱丁堡，在周日的晚上一边逗猫，一边等待我所烹饪的牛排。可很显然，这不过是水中幻象，一触即碎。

不久，我所雇佣的私家侦探带来了他的消息。他确实到了伦敦，考上了当地一所还算不错的高中。望着这一串用熟悉的字母拼成的陌生地址，我挂断侦探的电话。我没必要向陌生人投以更多的钱，这笔钱倒不如给亚瑟。哪怕他不再是我的情人，可他终究还是我的弟弟。

每个月我都会向亚瑟的账户汇钱，支付他的学费和住宿费，他没有拒收。我知道曾经的亲密美好不复存在，毕竟亚瑟•柯克兰可是拥抱时还不忘回你一拳的难啃骨头。

靠金钱维系的情感是悲哀的，但在我与亚瑟之间，这成为了唯一途径。

"先生。"妖媚的女声滑入我的耳际，一个简单的单词在她的舌尖转出万般风情。"您一个人吗？"她故作热情，俯身趴在吧台上挑逗我。快要露出大半个胸部的紧身小短裙确实相当惹火，红得仿佛滴血的双唇别具魅力，若摆在过去，也许我很乐意从时间表里为她腾出一片空处，可现在，比起亲品她唇瓣的滋味，我更愿意细赏杯中的威士忌。

"在等人。"我轻酌杯中的琥珀色酒液同时，示意酒保为她递来一杯血腥玛丽。

但显然一杯酒不能满足这位狡猾的猎人，惹眼的红不仅是她的唇色，还是她捕猎准星里的目标。"什么人。"红色的高跟鞋轻擦我的小腿，她企图用暧昧的动作引我上钩。

"一个敢在拥抱时给我一拳的家伙。"醇香的烈酒涌入齿间，炽烫了我的喉咙，却凉透心扉。

"会有这样的人吗。"保养得相当漂亮的指甲拂过我的脸颊，顺着我的轮廓滑至开敞衣襟下的胸膛。"你长得那么好看。"

"当然。"我顺势捉住她的手，加大力度，对她做出坚定的拒绝。"他不仅会揍我，还对准你口中所谓的漂亮脸蛋。"他曾存在我的身边，只可惜我为了私欲占有，用自以为是的挽留把他逐入别人的世界。

我讨厌伦敦，粘稠的空气，雾气朦胧的街道，还有更加冷漠的人事，让我对这座城市没有多少好感。但我还是来到了这里，坐在混乱的酒吧里，喝着兑水的廉价威士忌，只为远远地望着他，我曾经的情人，我最亲爱的弟弟。

他正站在吧台的另一侧，幽暗的光线模糊了他的身影，但纯黑燕尾服笼罩下的窄肩刺疼我的视线。亚瑟瘦了，晃动调酒杯的胳膊纤细了不少，细长的手指使他看起来更像是高级餐厅的钢琴师，而不是二三流酒吧的酒保。露出黑色立领的脖颈弧线依旧优美，可我知道此刻得以占据那片肌肤的幸运儿不再是我。

"亚蒂，还没下班吗？"推开酒吧的大门，一个身材高挑的男子向亚瑟说道。他顶着一头金色长发，紫罗兰色的双眸晃动无限柔情。带有法国腔调的口音在伦敦街头有些突兀，但对于长相漂亮得足以鹤立鸡群的他而言，这点与众不同不过是魅力加分点。

"马上。"

"好吧，那我先坐在这等你。"一朵娇艳的玫瑰递至亚瑟的眼前，法国男人的笑容甜腻温柔得让我有些恶心。"给你，我的小少爷。"

"好家伙，别在这里给我玩泡妞的那一套。"亚瑟抢过那朵玫瑰，将漂亮的红花扔到吧台一角。柔软的花瓣散落数片，但我知道，待破晓的黎明扑洒门外的暗巷时，这朵娇艳的花将轻触爱怜抱起它的男孩唇瓣。

亚瑟有自己的世界，崭新的、没有蛮横暴力与斯科特的自由世界，他虽然执意在酒吧里打工，但疲惫不堪的身体会受到那位温柔法国人的慰问爱抚。扎手的红发就像是燃尽的骄阳，柔顺的金丝取代了曾经的地位。与他像得吓人的祖母绿眼睛不必成为枕边温存时抱怨与爱相向的存在，温柔浪漫的紫罗兰成为了亚瑟爱河的色彩。花园的蔷薇在我不擅园艺的手中逐渐褪落，纹在亚瑟腰际的蓟花在旁人的吻中得以再生。这是何等的讽刺，这又是何等的无奈。

无数次我想用蛮力将亚瑟绑回家，把他骂得狗血淋头后塞入名为爱的牢笼。也许曾经的我会这样选择，可现在我选择远远地眺望。相处久了，总会被对方影响，无论你内心承认与否。亚瑟学会了在我的烟雾里麻痹思维，而我却在失去亚瑟里学会守护和等待。

他背对着我，为他的法国情人调制一杯美酒。我推来了酒吧的门，与我曾经的年轻情人擦肩而过。他不会回头，我也不会，柯克兰家的基因里没有"道歉"一说，而我们的关系里也没有挽回的转机。

回到爱丁堡，我撕碎了过去前往伦敦的车票，但我知道，这并不意味着结束，我会再次前往，就像花园里他所挚爱的蔷薇会再度绽放一样。

也许下一次我就会厌倦，就会放弃这可悲的恋情。略过飞快退去的窗外疏影，我无声感慨。可实际上，这样的往返旅程维持了整整两年。

London——我紧锁车票上这一个熟悉的单词，回想起早晨大巴车上印落的语句——Welcome to London——得了吧，这座该死的城市，物价高昂之余，英格兰的野蛮改涂满了街道与瓦片的缝隙。我漫无目的地暗骂，可待按熄指间的香烟后，我登上前往伦敦的火车。

现在是下午六点，也许我能赶在夜晚抵达那家酒吧，喝上一杯廉价的兑水威士忌，分享周末狂欢的尾声。

也能远远地望着他，那个名叫"亚瑟•柯克兰"的倔强家伙。

03

事实上直至午夜时分，我才踏着月色推开沉重的腐木大门。拥堵的交通拖慢了我的计划，但周末众人的歇息习惯，使狂欢延续到通宵达旦。酒吧里的人很多，所剩的位置只剩下吧台的角落。这里是酒保直接服务的范围，可我并不担忧被亚瑟发现，毕竟他负责的座位从不是这一区，而人们舞动的步伐还有麻痹神经的酒精足以成为我最便捷的屏障。

亚瑟正在吧台一侧。燕尾服一如既往地包裹他那纤细的身板，威士忌杯折射的耀眼灯光散落他的掌心。祖母绿的眼睛礼貌地望向在摇滚乐里舞蹈的人们，但我很清楚，此刻映落在其中的会是更遥远的别处——亚瑟在等待，那个法国男人还有他的玫瑰，至少不会是爱丁堡还有我这家伙。

突然，一群剃头纹身的家伙叫住了亚瑟。较远的距离还有嘈杂的乐声使我无法听清他们的对话，但从他唇角流露的礼貌微笑还有转身倒酒的动作来看，大概在招待客人。我这般理解，可我却没有因此放下警惕。端酒坐在其间时那群客人晃过的露骨眼神足以揭示他们绝非善类的事实，四个客人，但桌上却有五个酒杯。威士忌，我最爱的酒正沿杯中的冰块倒入，而禽兽们下流的视线正舔抵我最爱的人。

我的拳头已经绷紧，用力暴起的青筋仿佛要冲破肌肤，但我的双腿却未迈出一步。这不为我的秘密到访而掩藏，只因在英国，任何人敢在正规酒吧里闹事，不出半分钟，他们都会被保安"请"出酒吧。我在等待，相信冒险靠近的亚瑟也在等待。

但那群精虫上脑的疯子却没有任何耐性，道德与理智早在欲望焚心前烂在脑子里，低劣的爪牙除了蹂躏和践踏外一无所用。人影晃动，亚瑟仅从我的视野里遗失三秒，沾满蔷薇芳香的纤细双手便被那群家伙拉开拽住。

混账！我一跃而起，不顾任何前来的目的，拨开人群大步冲向混乱的暗角。黑色背心内的白衬衫被粗暴地撕裂一尽，整瓶威士忌强行灌入他的口中。酒中定是掺了药，不然傲慢强势的他岂会无力挣扎。琥珀色的酒液由口中溢出淌落胸膛，祖母绿的眼睛里剩下绝望。那群狗杂种正用脏手掐住亚瑟下巴、揉他的屁股、甚至往他的下身探去。那群婊子养的家伙，该下地狱的色魔！

我一把扯过亚瑟的手臂，纤细得仿佛一用力就要折断。随手为狼狈不堪的他裹上我的风衣外套，我抢在那群禽兽反应过来之前，一拳抡向离我最近的家伙。结实的拳头把那个应声倒下哭天喊地的家伙塞回娘胎，但同时也让我成为那群疯子的靶心。我自知哪怕我身手再怎么矫健也不是群战的对手，可我不能也不会退缩。我要撕裂那群家伙丑恶的嘴脸，只有我才能这样给他灌酒，只有我才能欣赏嘴硬的家伙醉酒的怜爱模样，只有我才能揍该死的亚瑟•柯克兰！该死！我一拳拳揍下去，尖叫还有呼喊保安的吼声充斥狭小的酒吧，但这不成为我住手的理由，我用力踹向那群混蛋，直逼骨头震碎。

"斯科蒂……"染上哭腔的呼喊滑入我的耳际，声音很微弱，但足以唤回我的理智。回头望去，亚瑟正坐在我的跟前，赤裸的上身裹着我的普蓝风衣，就似沐浴在爱丁堡月色下偷瞄我的曾经一瞬。我擦去唇角的血丝，向趴在地上的混球吐了一口唾沫后，缓缓地走向他。他看起来是那么单薄瘦弱。犹豫片刻，我弯下腰摊开双臂，笨拙地想他给补足迟到两年的拥抱。亚瑟看起来感动极了，祖母绿的眼睛里甚至还滚动泪花，紧接着我的小腹不偏不倚地迎上他的重拳。

"狗娘养的！"亚瑟拉扯沙哑的嗓音，冲我撕声大吼。他的眼眶有些泛红，但不灭的骄傲与愤怒仍灼烧双目。高浓度的酒精使他醉得不省人事，嘴上的怒言融为倒下的低吟。我将他护在胸前，一声声"斯科特"的呼喊砸碎了我两年来幼稚无用的坚持。

他在这一记把我打趴的拳头上用尽全力，而我在抱紧他的双臂里施以真心。

04

他重新出现在我的世界，像是一朵从废墟里萌芽的玫瑰，在破烂不堪的关系里投落希望。我把他扛出了酒吧，英雄救美式的完美结局，当然，如果少了把我打趴的拳头。

亚瑟的衬衣早在那群疯子的手中碎成破布，现在，包裹着那副躯体是我的风衣。我和他曾买下同款的风衣，他的是墨绿，我的是普蓝。我们无数次争吵，摔破过包括对方的脸在内的东西，可唯独这件风衣，我与他心照不宣地完好保存，即便两年前我们分道扬镳。

他正躺在床上，我与他的距离不过短短十厘米。两年没有会面，而现在我们竟然在酒吧相遇。他为追逐口中所谓的自由生活而离开我，可他遇见的竟是对他上下其手的禽兽，还有连一个电话都没有打来的法国佬。他这是在作贱自己的青春年华，而他口中的"罪魁祸首"竟是深爱他的我。他不该离开，在爱丁堡他会有更好的生活，而不至于在伦敦吃下那么多不必要的苦头！

我想留住他。只可惜上帝在铸造我的生命时挖去花言巧语的部分，只剩下塞满心室的激动暴躁。也许真心相向会是最好的挽留方法，然而事实上，我却解开了皮带，企图用最原始粗暴的方式直白地袒露这一切。

我一把扯下他所剩无几的衣衫。这副躯体依然是那么令人熟悉和爱怜，脖颈上大片的白色肌肤更是引我肆意啃咬。高浓度的烈酒灼伤了他的喉间，而拳头里带来的擦伤也相向地落在我的唇际，接吻啃咬时的疼痛于彼此而言是入骨的刺痛，也是弥散在舌齿交缠的烟酒浊香甜蜜。风衣不仅在酒吧里为亚瑟遮羞，而此刻更是将我的味道倾覆吞噬这副躯体上曾留下的旁人痕迹。

沿着脖颈的优美线条，我用热吻和利齿细细描摹亚瑟的形状，温柔地品尝粗暴嚼碎前的甜美前菜。他在我的吻与抚摸下发出一声声丢脸的喘息，而我也在他的身上找到久别的满足。可就在这时，几道深色的印记撞入我的视野。我不可能不知道那是什么，因为此刻我正努力在亚瑟的身上留下同样的印记——吻痕。

一瞬间，我仿佛听到脑海里理智断线的声音。我该温柔点，我该缓慢点，我也该做好安全措施，这样我才能留住他，用温柔和真心告诉他我在这里，我永远都爱他。可眼下，我正拽过他的双手、用皮带狠狠地捆上，我正用力地扯开他的双腿，野蛮地把弄他的后庭，我甚至还没有耐心地等待扩展结束，就撕裂了他的身体。

两年前我用粗暴的性爱与束缚的皮带，把他逐出了我的世界，两年后我又用同样的方式悲诉着我的所有。

"狗娘养的……"我低吼暗骂。不似向曾占有亚瑟的旁人声讨，更像是对自己愤怒的责问。

我上了他，躯体交缠至蜜穴满溢才勉强终止。我从中散落一地的衣服里找到了一盒烟与火机。是我习惯的牌子，但却在亚瑟的裤子口袋。我点燃了烟，轻抚摸着肿胀的唇角。我该还他一拳。我想。

我往他的裤子口袋里塞上一把钱——六张面值五十英镑的钞票——大概足以支付烟钱还有揍他后大半年的生活费。

于是我将烟放在床头柜的水晶烟灰缸里，在混浊的浊烟里，吻过他的唇。

05

沉睡的公主会在王子的吻里醒来，收获浪漫的告白还有幸福快乐生活的结尾。只可惜我不是擅用花言巧语的王子，而他也不过是一个会在拥抱时一拳揍来的暴躁家伙——他醒了过来，靠在我的胸膛。浅金色的短发划过我的脸颊，有些扎人，但感觉不错。祖母绿的双眼对视，我果不其然地收到一句熟悉的清晨慰问——"斯科特，我可去你妈的。"

"愿母亲能原谅你这不孝子。"

"滚。"亚瑟用力挣脱我的怀抱。我不以为意，毕竟比起温柔相处，我和他之间更多的是拳脚相向。点燃一根烟，我眯起眼睛欣赏我在他身上印落的痕迹，还有他转身投来的眼里怒火。"你又绑我？"

深吸一口烟，我移开了视线。缓缓地以舌尖推出青烟，我显得万分不屑。"那么疯，活该被绑。"

张开的双唇似乎要吐出反驳的言语，可当他的视线触及我嘴角的肿胀还有身体的淤青时，落入彼此间的仅剩几句蔫气回击。"没人让你多管闲事。"套上散落一地的衣服，动作的匆忙告诉我他急于离开。"活该被打。"

我知道他想惹怒我，就像我想要找机会臭骂他一样。"你所谓的自由，就是被捏几下屁股提供廉价的性服务？"

亚瑟显然不满于我的责问。他愤愤地站起身来，可还没来得及回头扬我一巴掌，就因为腰痛而不得不扶墙。"关你屁事？"这句话还真有杀伤力——如果能少去这副滑稽骂人的场景。

我可以用不下百种的方式把他骂得狗血淋头——只要我愿意。但此时，望着明明腰疼不已仍执意离开我的背影，我竟感到几分悲哀。我低头掐灭烟火，就像掐灭了内心的执着。

"不是那群杂种干的。亚瑟，是你下的手。"

你的拳头把我揍得遍体鳞伤，从身体到心灵。

他读懂了我的言语，衣衫还没有整理就破门而出。我没有追出去，清晨五点的伦敦没有公交与的士，坐在酒店的飘台上，我目送竭力奔跑的背影。破晓的晨曦穿透指间薄烟，在脏乱床褥上将皮带扣照得发亮。

同样的束缚与同样的逃离早在两年前的爱丁堡上演，不同的是，时至伦敦的当下，我萌生的不是愤怒嘶吼的冲动，而是静默等待的念头。

我该回去了。我要工作也要养猫，花园里的蔷薇还在等待我的照料。伦敦不过是一个中转站，把我困在人生的月台后，继而指向前往别处的路标。

爱丁堡的生活一切照旧，唯一不同的是，柯克兰家大门的匙芯将被重新维护，使得哪怕是两年未用的生锈钥匙也能轻易打开。

他不会丢了那把回家的钥匙，就像我永远地为他等待。

06

花园里的蔷薇开了，在离开伦敦的一个月后。看着满布花圃的赤色娇花，两只小猫惊喜极了，瞪圆的绿眼睛里闪烁好奇的微光，努力弹高扑腾娇嫩欲滴的花瓣。Scottie的爪子被刺扎伤，Artie正悲呜着轻舔滴血的伤口。我拎起这两只小猫，给伤口消毒后倒上足够安慰它们的鱼仔，紧接着我剪下两朵娇花——一朵替稍年长的猫送给它最爱的弟弟，而另一朵放在靠窗餐桌的花瓶上，替我等待久别的情人。

繁重的工作使我没有多少功夫打理好自己的生活，但即便再怎么疲惫，我也会收拾好庭园。一米高的木门下立着生锈的邮箱，半园的蔷薇一如他离去那日繁茂。我胡乱地将皮鞋踢在玄关，可鞋柜里他的拖鞋整齐干净。倒在客厅的沙发上，我在两只小猫的咀嚼碎响伴随下沉沉睡去。今天是周日，如果他在，也许我会煎牛扒。

我听到门把细微的扭动声。趴在腿上歇息的Artie懒懒地翻身，而年长些许的另一只折耳猫却不知所踪。沙发旁的台灯刺疼我的双眼，朦胧间我窥见月色还有沁心的浅金。他坐在我的身旁，不远处堆成小山的速食盒散发淡淡恶臭，但此刻我却嗅到窗外蔷薇的芳香。

亚瑟背对着我，我和他相距不到三厘米，但他别开了脸，即便他知道我已经醒来。我和他很像，倔强起来哪怕是一句在内心重复上百次的话也能僵持不语。我们浪费了两年，现在哪怕是两秒我也不愿白白耗尽。

我试探性地伸出手，将亚瑟的窄肩搂入怀抱。他没有拒绝，我轻柔地摩挲他的发鬓继而询问："回来了？"他没有回答，未被猫缠住的左手搂住我的脖子。

Scottie跳离亚瑟的手腕，这只机灵的小猫总能感受到气氛的变化，叼走对现况全然不知的Artie之余，还鼓励似得用爪子轻拍我的大腿。Artie显然倍感不满，张牙舞爪地企图抗议，但于被兄长扑倒在地的处境来看这没有任何作用。就连两岁大的小猫都懂得营造机会，那么我们还有什么漂亮理由再次错过。我拦腰扛起亚瑟，用吻堵语，不容分说地把他扔到柔软的床上。

他也许会为我不对一个月前身上的吻痕做出追问而惊讶，我当然好奇他与那个法国男人的故事，但我不会动怒也不会询问。一个人一旦没有秘密，便会变得无趣。一个人若是太执着于秘密，便易失去所有。

早晨出门前，我和亚瑟又因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事大吵一架。盯着这张从不饶人的嘴，我借一个强吻夺去他的怒言。果不其然，他揍了我一拳。可这一拳下去，我没有躲开，他也没有把我打伤。

我知道，他终于留在我的身边。

End.


End file.
